


cum junkie

by Clown_Teeth



Category: Genitorturers (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Play, Biting, Choking, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Crying, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Lace Panties, Master/Pet, Misgendering, Mistress, NSFW, Panties, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, RPF, Restraints, Scent Kink, Scratching, Slapping, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Tears, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Teeth/pseuds/Clown_Teeth
Summary: "Put them on," she ordered, taking a step back to give him room.Eric rubbed his wrist, wincing as he touched the raw skin. He eventually stood - shakily - and stepped into the panties. It was embarrassing, and he looked at the floor while he pulled the underwear up his legs.
Relationships: Eric Griffin/Gen Vincent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	cum junkie

Eric flexed his fingers, feeling plastic dig into his skin. He stretched his hand, his wrist pinned to the arm of the chair he was sitting in. It was a cheap, uncomfortable hotel chair, but it was perfect for what he needed. A simple, four-legged chair, the armrests connected to his seat. There was an area large enough for simple zip ties to be slipped through, allowing his arms to be restrained flat against the arms of the chair.

He shifted in his seat, his ass sore from sitting there so long. He was completely naked, and the chair wasn't very comfortable against his bare ass. The cloth covering of the seat provided some sort of protection from the hardwood, and he was thankful for that, at least.

Long nails scraped down the front of his chest, and he held his breath to keep quiet. He scanned his eyes up to her body slowly, taking every inch of her in. Even as she got older, she was still so beautiful. Her thighs ran up to curved hips that he wished he could grip, hold onto for dear life. She had on tight, pink, lacy panties; they made him drool. Her waist dipped in slightly before curving back out for her breasts. They sagged a bit down her chest, resting at the bottom of her ribcage. He could make out the little stretch marks and veins adorning her skin.

Her nipples were hard, a dull pink color. He wanted nothing more than to suck on them, just to play with her and hold her in his arms. Her chest rose and fell with her every breath, the veins in her throat straining. Her hair was damaged and frizzy at the ends from years of bleaching it, and it laid across her shoulders and chest.

Her lips were painted red, the lipstick smeared onto her chin. He was sure the same color was smeared across his lips as well. She watched his every move, her dark eyes cold. Her gaze made Eric uneasy, and he looked down at his lap.

He was so embarrassed by how hard he was.

"Baby," she spoke softly, enticing him to look at her.

Eric sighed, and looked up at her. "Gen…" he whispered, giving her a pleading look. "I've been here for over an hour…"

She let out an annoyed huff, extending a hand to grip his throat, pinning him back against his chair. "And you'll stay there until I let you up," she told him, sternly, giving him a sharp look.

He swallowed, feeling her hand tighten around his throat. "It-it's just that- " he swallowed again, licking his lips. "t- the- my wrists… they hurt…"

Gen sighed, dropping her hands to his wrists, covering the zip ties with her palms. He took a deep breath when she released him, his throat feeling thick. She rubbed his skin, smiling at him. "Is that better?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded, watching her. He shifted his hips, opening his mouth to speak. She slipped her hands off him, quickly grabbing the end of the zip ties and pulling them even tighter around his wrists. His forming sentence morphed into a surprised yelp, and he looked at her in shock.

She merely smirked, taking a step away from him to assess the damage she'd done. His thighs were decorated with little red and purple hickies, his stomach and chest covered with a few to match. In a few places, she could see clear indentions of her teeth pushed into his skin, and it made her stomach tighten.

His cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen and parted as he breathed, his shoulders rising and falling. She could feel her heartbeat thudding between her legs, and she almost wanted to let him get up and fuck her already. He had been in that chair for a while now…

She ran her hands over her waist, looping her thumbs in her panties, and slid them down her legs. Eric watched her every move, convinced he was finally getting what he wanted. She strolled towards him, kicking his ankles apart and standing between his thighs. She held the panties between her fingers, smirking down at him.

He bit his lip, looking up at her. She turned her attention to her underwear, flipping them inside out, and running her finger up the crotch of them. "I'm so wet," she teased, her tone exaggerated; Eric swore she sounded like a porn star. "Does my little slut want a taste?"

He nodded quickly, licking his lips.

"Speak."

"Yes," he gasped out, his cock twitching with need.

She smirked, reaching around to the back of his head to grab a fistful of blond hair, pulling his head back. He whined, bucking his hips. "Ple-"

He was cut off by her panties being shoved in his face, the taste and scent of her suddenly overwhelming his senses. He gasped, his open mouth only allowing her to push her panties into his mouth.

Eric moaned, his tongue running over the fabric, her taste filling his mouth. He took a deep breath, the smell of her cunt driving him crazy. Her juices were smeared across his face, his nose and cheeks wet. She let out a cruel laugh, pulling his hair harder.

She removed her panties from his face, tossing them in his lap. Reaching over to the bed beside her, she grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped the ties around his wrists. "Put them on," she ordered, taking a step back to give him room.

Eric rubbed his wrist, wincing as he touched the raw skin. He eventually stood - shakily - and stepped into the panties. It was embarrassing, and he looked at the floor while he pulled the underwear up his legs. He let his head fall back, looking up at the ceiling, as he adjusted his painfully hard cock and swollen balls in the tight fabric. The lace hugged against him in a way that drove him crazy, and he clenched his thighs together.

Gen smirked, reaching forward to hold his hips. His eyes were still trained on the ceiling, and he took a shaky breath. She peppered a few gentle kisses across his collarbone, trying to relax him. "It's alright," she cooed, reaching up to stroke his hair. "Why don't you get on your knees for me, _princess_?"

The unexpected name sent a jolt through Eric, and he slowly but surely dropped to his knees, lowering his gaze to the floor. She took another step forward, her thighs now grazing against his forehead. He let out a trembling sigh, daring to look up at her. She ran her fingers down his cheek, being unexpectedly gentle.

She traced her fingers along his jaw, up to his lips. She gently separated them, slipping her index and middle finger into his mouth. He let out a soft hum, relaxing his jaw for her. She let her fingers roam, feeling along the inside of his mouth; the ridges on his teeth, the soft flesh on the inside of his cheeks, the bumps along the roof of his mouth. He was drooling around her fingers, his spit dripping down his chin. She let out a soft moan, pushing her fingers to the back of his throat.

Her quick movements made him choke, retching around her fingers. She pulled her fingers out of his mouth, and he gasped, air filling his lungs. All too soon, her fingers were back in his mouth pushing down his throat. He was more prepared this time, and he only gagged a little. His eyes watered, and she watched him with a cruel smirk.

He looked away from her harsh gaze with shame, let out a small sob around her fingers as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. She tsked, sliding her fingers out of his mouth and bending down to his level. "Oh, you poor baby," she said, her mean tone not matching her pitiful words.

She gripped his jaw tightly, running her tongue up the side of his face, tasting his salty tears. He grimaced, whining, and fought against her grip on him.

She dug her nails into his skin, making him cry harder. She kissed his cheek, releasing her hold on him and standing again. He rubbed his face, sniffling as he looked up at her.

"You're so fucking pitiful," she spat, shaking her head in disgust.

He nodded, shaking. "I- I know," he stuttered. "I'm a s- slut- "

"Who's slut?" she interrupted, her brow raised in question.

He cleared his throat, correcting himself, "- _Your_ slut."

She smirked, satisfied with his answer. He'd won her praise again, and he relaxed, tension leaving his shoulders. She tangled her fingers in the hair at the top of his head, and he nuzzled his face into her thigh, letting out a sigh of relief. A brief moment of calm before she began her seemingly never-ending torture once again…

Gen pushed him off her, and hooked her leg over his shoulder, propping her foot on the chair behind him. Her thigh rested on his shoulder, her grip on his hair steadying her. He was going insane, her skin was against his neck, his arm, his face; she was spread open in front of him but he couldn't even have her. He felt like a dying man in the desert, searching for water.

"You're such a whore," she admonished, his lustful gaze going straight to her cunt, making her ache. It took everything in her not to snap and fuck him then. She wanted to cum so bad… "You always want it so bad. You're just a needy little slut."

Eric whined, leaning in as close to her as he could without touching her. "I'm y- your slut," he repeated, his breath fanning over her heat.

She sighed, lightly pulling his hair. Her noises made his heart pound. She pulled his head forward, angling her hips up to meet his lips. His tongue ran over her hungrily the second they connected, a groan rumbling from deep in his chest. It made her tingle, and she shuddered, her nails digging into his scalp.

Gen rocked her hips forward, his head rolling back to match her movements. She used her grip on his hair to move his head, forcing him flush against her. She wiggled her hips, grinding down on his face, letting out a long, drawn-out moan at the way his nose pressed against her clit.

His tongue slipped inside her, swirling around her tight hole. She wasn't the sweetest girl he'd tasted; her habit of drinking on stage every night didn't help - not that he assumed he tasted much better than she did. Cigarettes and alcohol didn't exactly do great for their bodies. She did, however, have the most unique flavor of anyone he'd been with. She tasted strong, like a shot of vodka, with a slight bitterness. He didn't care, she made him drool every time she spread her legs for him.

Gen was fucking herself against his face now, her hips moving fast and hard against him. She was moaning, her free hand gripping the shoulder her thigh wasn't slung across. Her nails dug into his skin, and he moaned against her, moving his tongue faster. His tongue moved in quick circles on her clit, his cheeks, chin, and nose soaked from her fucking his face.

Her nails raked over his shoulder, up to his neck, and back into his hair. "Fuck," she gasped out, practically bent over him now. "G- God I'm gonna cum-"

She whined, a sound she only made when she was close. She'd never beg or whine for him. This spurred him on, and he lapped at her cunt like a dog.

"G- Gonna cum all over y- your _stupid_ fucking face, you fucking _slut_ -" she was speaking through gritted teeth, thrusting her hips harder against his tongue.

Eric gripped her thighs, his nails digging into her soft flesh. He pulled her into him, burying his face completely between her thighs, holding her against him. He shook his head against her folds, letting his tongue drag over her clit. She cried out, pulling his hair so hard he swore she was ripping it out. Her body convulsed, her thighs clenching around his head, and he took in every drop of her.

She was panting, her hips still moving, riding out the final waves of her orgasm. She shakily pulled herself off his shoulders, releasing his hair and taking a step back. He looked up at her proudly, licking his lips before giving her an expectant grin.

She took a moment to get her breath under control, her thighs twitching slightly. Her nerves were on fire. When she calmed down, she stepped towards him again, grabbing him by the hair. He winced, his proud look quickly fading as she pulled him to a stand. She shoved his chest, watching him fall back into his chair.

He grunted, his back hitting the hard wooden back of the chair. She grabbed him by the neck, holding him still.

"Are you supposed to touch me without asking?" she asked slowly, her tone gentler than her actions.

Eric gulped nervously, slowly shaking his head. "N- No," he finally answered, watching her carefully.

She gave him a sweet, mocking smile. "Then why did you?"

He whined, licking his lips. "I didn't mean- "

She reared her hand back, slapping him across the face. His head jolted to the side, and he gasped in pain and surprise. He instinctively cupped his face where she hit him, his cheek tingling. His eyes watered, and he shrunk down in his chair.

"I- I'm sorry, ma'am-"

She slapped him again, the other side of his face, and he cried out this time. The sound of her skin hitting his reverberated through the entire room.

"Try again," she snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

He sniffled, looking down at his lap. "I'm sorry, _mommy_ ," he corrected, tears sliding down his burning cheeks.

"Maybe I should give you a reminder of the rules," she said slowly, reveling in his shame. "You've already been so disrespectful; complaining, not keeping your hands to yourself, forgetting my name…"

She tsked, shaking her head.

"You're such a bad little whore."

Eric sobbed, watching his tears drip onto his thighs, onto the lace panties…

"Look at you, crying like a little girl."

He sniffled, biting his lips to force down his cries.

"How would everyone in the band feel if they knew you liked to be fucked like a little bitch? That you aren't as cool and bad as you pretend to be," she teased, walking to the other side of the room.

Eric kept his head down, her degrading words only making his cock harder and his tears flow faster. He could hear her rummaging around behind him, but he couldn't see what she was doing. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but he kept his hands on the armrests, not looking to earn himself another slap.

She eventually came up behind him, gently rubbing one of his shoulders. She tilted his head up, rubbing her thumb over his skin soothingly. She shushed him, trying to get him to relax.

"Sweet boy," she whispered, reaching up to play with his hair.

His breathing slowed, and he forced himself to calm down. She wouldn't really hurt him, he knew that.

After a moment, Gen reached around his front, wrapping a worn, black collar around his throat. He shuddered at the feeling of leather on his skin, and he closed his eyes. This must be what she went to look for. He could hear the latch clinking together as she buckled it, and it wasn't long before he felt it tightening. He whimpered, whispering her name when it got tight.

She smirked, satisfied with her work, and walked around him to get a view. His neck was pink where the collar rested, and she could see the effect it had on him. His thighs were clenched together, his cock flexing and twitching underneath the lace.

She pushed her lower lip out, giving him a mocking pout. "I bet those panties are so tight on you, hm?" she taunted, bending over to drag a long nail over his bulge.

His breath caught in his throat, and he nodded quickly. She hummed, standing, and looped her fingers in his collar. She gave it a light tug, and he slowly stood. She used her hold on him to guide him backward, leading him back towards the bed.

When she had him where she wanted him, she pushed him back, and he fell onto the bed, bouncing slightly. He chewed on his lip anxiously, sitting up on his elbows. She once again walked away from him, going to her suitcase to look through the pile of clothes. She found what she was looking for after a few minutes of digging around, and she made her way back to Eric.

He strained to see what was in her hand, but couldn't make it out. She once again pushed his legs apart, this time opting to kneel between them. He watched her curiously, wondering what she was up to. She gave him a reassuring smile, and rubbed her palm over his crotch.

He couldn't hold back the soft moan that crept up his throat, and he slowly relaxed into her touch. She slowly worked the panties down his thighs, and then his legs. He whimpered, desperate; she'd been edging him for hours now.

She kissed the inside of his thighs, gently nipping at his soft skin. She was almost being too gentle. Eric was letting out soft sighs and moans, his hips bucking into her touch. She licked her palm, letting her spit coat her hand, before reaching up to jack him off. His breath hitched, and he watched her hand move over him.

Gen ran her thumb over his tip, enjoying the way she could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his cock. His tip was practically purple, he was so swollen and wrecked. She was ruining him.

She sat up, letting her spit fall off her lips and onto thighs, using her free hand to smear it across his skin. His eyes were closed, his head pressed against the mattress. Taking the opportunity, she reached beside her, feeling for the small bullet vibrator she'd grabbed out of her suitcase.

It wasn't more than two inches long, an inch and a half wide. It had a small chain attached to the end of it, with a small button next to it. She continued moving her hand over his cock, slipping the vibrator in her mouth, letting her saliva coat it.

She spit it out, letting it fall into her hand. She jerked him off faster, using her knees to push his ankles apart, making his thighs spread further. She let go of his cock, lowering her hand to the inside of his thighs. He whined, bucking his hips up, asking for more. She took the opportunity of his lifted hips to slide the vibrator inside him, and he gasped, his body jolting.

She quickly shushed him, her hands moving to hold his thighs. "You're okay, I've got you," she assured him, trying to calm him.

Eric whined, the vibrator felt…intrusive, and he hadn't expected it. She hadn't turned it on yet, and it sat still inside him, just barely past his opening. He clenched the sheets in his fists, lifting his hips high off the bed.

"M- Mommy-" he gasped out, trembling.

She shushed him again, rubbing his thigh. "Just relax."

He nodded, his body tense, but lowered his hips back down. She hummed, nodding in approval. "Good boy," she murmured, kissing above his knee.

She reached between his legs, pressing the button on the small vibrator. She heard it begin to buzz, and watched as his thighs clenched and his jaw dropped. He gritted his teeth together - it felt good. Better than he had expected, at least.

Gen gripped his cock, stroking him again. He bucked up into her hand, writhing from her touch. He moaned out her name, his cock aching. The vibrator was sending jolts up his spine, and he could feel himself slipping.

"Fuck… G- Gen," he whined out, reaching for her.

She quickly reached out to meet him, interlocking their fingers and giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "Ya wanna cum for me, hm?" she pressed, tightening her grip on him. "Go ahead and cum for me, sweetheart."

Eric was shaking, gasping. His stomach clenched, and before he knew it he was cumming, his hot cum coating his stomach. He let out a sob, and Gen slowed her motions down, sliding the vibrator out of him and turning it off. He was shuddering, and he covered his face with his hands.

Gen kissed his thighs, his hips, just below his navel. Eric was whimpering, his skin was on fire, he was so overstimulated. She slid her fingers through the cum on his stomach, letting it coat her fingertips. She sat up, leaning closer to him, and pressed her fingers against his lips.

He blushed, her fingers slipping into her mouth and pressing down on his tongue. He tasted salty, his own bitterness coating his tongue. He moaned, closing his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to see her watching him.

She slowly pulled her fingers away from him, and he heard his lips smack together when she did. He whimpered, keeping his eyes closed. He felt her leave the bed, heard her footsteps walking away. He stayed still, trembling slightly.

"Open your eyes," she whispered, looking down at him.

His eyes shot open; he hadn't heard her return. She was holding a wet cloth, and she was wearing a baggy shirt and a pair of boxers - were they his?

He shook the thought away, trying to focus on her wiping his stomach clean instead. The rag was warm, and it felt nice to be taken care of. She tossed the dirty cloth to the side, climbing onto the bed.

"Are you going to sleep here or in your room?" Gen asked, rolling to grab a bottle of lotion off her nightstand.

It was always strange to him, how quickly she could return to normal after doing something like…that...with him. He shrugged, standing and finding his jeans.

He pulled them over his legs, buttoning them up and stretching his arms above his head, feeling his shoulders pop. He could smell the lotion she was using, and he watched her rub it onto her legs for a moment. He felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"I can't leave if you're wearing my underwear, can I?" he joked, looking around for his shirt.

She laughed, tossing the bottle of lotion to the side. She held her arms out, signaling for him to lay with her.

"Come here, you moron."

**Author's Note:**

> anyways we all know she pegged him so here's this. it's set in 2011, most likely after a show


End file.
